Benzodiazepines are used as sedative hypnotics, in the treatment of anxiety disorders and in the treatment of seizures.
Benzodiazepine antagonists, such as, flumazenil, are used for a complete or partial reversal of the sedative effects of benzodiazepines and for the management of benzodiazepine overdose.
Benzodiazepines and benzodiazepine antagonists, are administered either via gastrointestinal tract or parenterally. Alternatively, a transdermal route of drug delivery can be used. Generally, the most critical problem in this route is the lack of adequate absorption of drugs through the skin. Some chemical substances can improve this absorption and are called absorption enhancers. Previous studies involving a transdermal delivery system of benzodiazepines include the use of an ointment formulation containing the absorption enhancers Azone.RTM. and sorbitan monoleate, see, for example, Ogiso, et al, Percutaneous Absorption of Clonazepam in Rabbit, Chem. Pharm. Bull. 37(2), pgs. 442-445 (1989); Ogiso, et al, Membrane-Controlled Transdermal Therapeutic System Containing Clonazepam and Anticonvulsant Activity After Its Application, Chem. Pharm. Bull. 37(2) pgs. 446-449 (1989) and an alcohol based formulation, see, Kumar et al. In Vitro Transdermal Delivery of .sup.14 C-Clonazepam Across Hairless Guinea Pig, Pharmaceutical Research, Volume 8, No. 10, October 1991 (Supplement) p. S-205.